High School
by Emories
Summary: Percy begins his sophomore year at Goode. This time, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico joins him. However, Percy has to deal with the popular kids, and trying to stay normal. After TLO.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

No one believed that the boy who entered the classroom was Percy Jackson.

For one, he was way too good-looking. He had messy, jet-black hair. The _I-just-took-a-shower_ kind of messy, not the _I-never-comb-my-hair_ messy. His sea-green eyes shone. Even though he was wearing casual clothes, a light blue T-shirt and jeans, they showed off his athletic figure.

He had the attention of almost every single girl in the classroom. Their eyes were fixed on him. And that made every other boy jealous.

...

The geek had turned into one of the most good-looking boys in the entire school.

**Chapter 1**

**Percy POV**

I wasn't too excited about going back to Goode High School. Sure, it was going to be the first time I managed to stay at a school for longer than a year, but the popular kids scared me. They always made my social life tough at Goode.

So it sort of surprised me when I walked into my classroom, and a lot of girls stared at me.

Okay, I was freaked out. I already had a girlfriend, and after what Grover told me with the 'Rachel issue', I did _not _need any more girl trouble. You see, I'm sort of bad (or 'obtuse' is what Annabeth called it) when it comes to girls. I can't tell the difference if they want to be my friend, or they were flirting with me. I had a lot of commotion with the Aphrodite girls back at camp.

I dumped my backpack on the floor, sat down on a random desk in the middle row, and put my head down.

You see, this is one of the worst things about the Achilles' curse. I know that it's completely awesome, you know, running into battle and you can't get hurt. But there are some serious downsides. Especially if you're a demigod trying to be 'normal' in an ordinary high school. First, if you're not killing something that wants to kill you, all your body wants is sleep. And I had a bad feeling that this would make a lot of teachers mad at me. I just can't concentrate when the teacher was talking about 'World War II'. Besides, they got all of the facts wrong, considering that what Annabeth told me was true.

I was about to fall asleep when I felt someone poke me in my Achilles' heel. My head shot up as tiny thunderbolts shocked my body.

I calmed down when I saw a familiar face. Annabeth. I grinned cheesily.

"Hey. I thought you were attending some boarding school somewhere around here." I said.

"Well," she started to say, "some other people from camp are coming here. So we're probably-" she lowered her voice, "sending off a lot of demigod aura."

"I'm not _that_ weak." I protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Gotta low down your ego, Seaweed Brain. Unless you want to get yourself killed."

She dropped her stuff on the ground and sat down on the desk next to mine.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"Oh, um, Nico, Thalia-"

"Why are the two only other demigods of the Big Three coming? And doesn't Thalia have to go on the Hunt?"

"She's taking a break. Don't worry, I don't think monsters are gonna attack. I think half of them are scared of you."

I stared at her. "You do realize that you just contradicted what you just said."

"Wow. You actually used 'contradicted' correctly."

"Shut up. I'm not that-"

"PERCY!" Someone yelled.

"WHOA!" I jumped up.

Two other people entered the classroom. Nico and Thalia.

People stared at us, and I started feeling nervous again. I didn't really like to attract attention.

Thalia hugged me furiously. So did Nico, which sort of surprised me. He was definitely feeling a lot happier since we built a Hades cabin.

"Hi guys." I greeted them back.

Then, the teacher entered the classroom. She was a frail, old lady. I wondered how she was going to deal with four ADHD demigods.

"Hello students. I am Mrs. Kew. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year." The lady said.

Then she started talking about stuff my brain didn't really care about. Finally she ended her super long speech with a "Dismissed".

We charged out of the classroom and took out our schedules. I was pretty surprised that we all had the same classes.

"How-" I started to ask but I was interuppted by Annabeth.

"Chiron."

"Oh."

So we all headed off to our first class, which was English.

Paul was a teacher, so he wasn't supposed to show favoritism. But you could tell that he really liked Nico, ever since Nico allowed him to meet Shakespeare. It's also hard to not show recognization to a kid who might appear suddenly at midnight in your bedroom wanting pancakes.

He also understood the whole demigod thing, so he never actually oral quizzed us on anything. Especially since we all had dyslexia.

* * *

><p>YES. Time for lunch. My stomach was growling.<p>

The morning wasn't that bad. I managed to get a lot of sleep, but one of my sleeping sessions ended with the math teacher jabbing the piece of chalk in my face. Of course, it bounced off, leaving the teacher gaping at me like I was crazy. Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were stifling giggles.

I never understood why she still used chalk. I mean like, she had a SMARTboard. Those things were awesome. Then I remembered how last year, some teachers' SMARTboards started malfunctioning. That's when I started calling them DUMBboards.

So anyways, we all headed to the cafeteria. School food sucks. It's like garbage compared to camp food. They hardly serve anything blue, unless you count the rotten milk I got once which was blueish, and gave me the feeling that it was spoiled.

Today's lunch was 'Back-To-School Special'. Which just happened to be pizza bagels, which were tiny compared to actual pizza.

I was just about to sit down when I was blocked by a...girl.

I knew that girl. I think her name was Olivia. Anyways, she was your typical cheerleader. I stay away from cheerleaders (long story). She had blond hair, blue eyes..etc. Pretty much every single boy in the school had a crush on her. Note: That did NOT include me. I am not part of the Olivia Fan Club. So last year, I avoided her, she ignored me. End of story.

"Um, hi. I kinda need to sit down, so can you move?" I asked as politely as I could.

My goal: Get her away from me ASAP.

She tilted her head, and a wave of perfume hit me. Ick. She would be the perfect Aphrodite girl. That cabin _reeked_ of perfume.

"Hey," she said.

I was going to start freaking out.

"Do you want to sit with us?" She gestured towards the what I called, Popular Table. Basically, that was where all of the popular kids sat.

"Um, no thanks. I would rather sit with my friends." I answered, sitting down next to Annabeth.

She smiled at me, but I could see her shooting evil glares at Olivia.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. I was probably the only boy that refused her request.

"Oh, puh-lease."

I never understood why some girls said please like that. It completely changed the meaning of it.

"You seriously want to sit with these..._people_?"

She said people as if she meant to say losers. That got me angry. Those 'people' that she was talking about were my best friends, practically. We have been in more life-and-death situations in one week than she would ever have been in her entire lifetime.

"Yes. Now can you go away?" I answered coldly.

My anger was all fired up now. That was another bad thing about the Achillies' curse. You get angry a lot easier.

She pouted. "Hmph." And she went off to the Popular Table.

I let out a breath, relieved.

Thalia and Nico were looking at me curiously. Only Annabeth didn't seem surprised by my actions.

"What?" I asked, biting into the pizza bagel so hard that tomato sauce spurted out and landed on my shirt.

That broke the tension. We all started laughing as Annabeth took out a napkin and wiped it off.

She gave me a small smile. "I'm glad that you wanted to sit with us."

"You think I want to sit with them? Last year, they either ignored me or teased me."

"It's just that...any normal boy would choose to sit with them."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm not exactly 'normal' am I?"

Yes, by the loosest definition, none of us were normal. So we told stories all through lunchtime. Most of the stories were about me..and my idiocy. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad with these guys around. At least I won't be the only ADHD dyslexic kid in the class.

* * *

><p>After lunch, was Greek. The only class that I could actually get pretty high scores in. That's an advantage of being a demigod. You could actually finish your Greek homework pretty fast. Plus, you never had to study for the tests, 'cause you could just ace all of them.<p>

I swear, our Greek speaking-skills were so pro, we could actually outspeak the teacher.

But that would attract attention, which Chiron did _not_ want us to do. So we tried to limit our showing-off. But that's sorta hard to do, when you want to own the kids who teased you for not being able to read English. So in the end, we sorta ended up showing off anyway.

Take today for an example.

The teacher wanted us to take an 'assessment'. We all finished the test, 100 questions, in five minutes. Well, Annabeth finished in four minutes something, the rest of us finished at about the same time.

The teacher got suspicious. I guess that we were known by the teachers as the 'troublemakers-that-can't-read', being dyslexic and ADHD, so he probably thought that we guessed the whole thing.

His reaction was funny. His eyes bulged out when he realized that we got them all correct. I was stifling my laughter. We demigods are good at _something_.

Then he decided that we probably copied off each other. He made us retake the test, each of us sitting on a different corner of the room.

This time, we finished the test even faster, knowing what the question was asking beforehand. So we ended up finishing the test in _three_ minutes. None of our other classmates finished yet.

The teacher narrowed his eyes when he found out that we all got them all correct. So after everyone finished, about half an hour later in which I took a beautiful nap, he told us to get up to the front of the classroom and speak Greek.

I was going to suggest that we all just shut up, but Thalia had a different idea. We started telling random stories about camp in super fast Ancient Greek, at a rate of ten words per second.

I don't think the teacher understood anything that we said.

So when the bell rang, we left the room with him gaping at us.

It was nice to impress a teacher once in a while. Well, maybe that wasn't exactly called "impressing".

Last period, Physical Education, P.E., Gym, etc.

Oh, I loved P.E.**. **We could easily kick the popular kids' butts with our athletic skills.

What sucked was that Chiron also said that we couldn't use our epic skills in P.E. either because "you would attract attention".

It's not like we always obeyed him though. What could be so life-threatening about winning in P.E.?

We played basketball. Like usual, there was the Popular Kids team and the Unpopular Kids team. I joined the Unpopular Kids team.

Me, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia's teamwork was perfect. That's what you get for fighting alongside with them for ages. I doubt that the other team ever had the ball in their hands long enough to make a goal.

So we won, 20-0.

Naturally, the P.E. teacher wanted us to join the team. "Listen, if you join, you could earn scholarships to..."

I didn't really hear the end of that.

But we all rejected him. I had no interest in basketball. Neither did the others.

After P.E., we were dismissed from school. But before we could leave, we had to choose electives. Well, me and Annabeth did. Obviously, Annabeth chose the Trivia team. She was pretty disappointed that Goode didn't have an Architecture club. I looked up the try-outs for the swim team. I told Thalia that she should try for the Drama Club, since her dad was into large entrances, but she shocked me for that. Thalia and Nico were perfectly fine with just following us to our clubs..or 'extracurricular activities'.

I was flinging some of my stuff in my locker into my schoolbag, with Annabeth waiting, when Olivia decided to approach me.

"Hey, Percy," she called.

"Hi," I said, not looking at her, continuing to pack up.

"Do you want to meet me at a cafe somewhere?" She asked.

"Nope."

She widened her eyes. Seriously, when was she just going to accept the fact that I wanted nothing to do with her?

"Then what are you doing?"

"Meeting someone."

"Who?"

"My...girlfriend."

I was still sort of uncomfortable with the whole dating thing. It embarrassed me when people teased me about it at camp, but I didn't really mind that much. It still amazed me that Annabeth liked me the whole time when I thought that she liked Luke. I was glad to have Annabeth as my girlfriend, and since we weren't too...mushy with it when other people were around (specifically, strangers), I was perfectly fine with it. Well, I never exactly planned to meet up with Annabeth beforehand, but it was the only thing I could think of.

Olivia enlarged her eyes. "WHO?"

"Annabeth."

"_Her_?"

Annabeth spoke up. "I can talk, you know."

She seemed to be annoyed that Olivia was ignoring her.

"Yes, her. Now, I need to go."

To show Olivia that she should stop pestering me, I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist and led her out of the school.

We met up with Thalia and Nico, and walked home together. We stopped by Starbucks because Nico wanted to buy a coffee. The cashier looked pretty surprised when Nico ordered a large coffee, topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

I should've known that was a bad idea.

Conclusion? Nico got hyper.

He was so _happy_. He became the kid he used to be, the Mythomagic kid.

I sighed. When we parted ways, Annabeth and Thalia going one way (they were renting an apartment a block away), me and Nico the other, I knew I was up for a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia POV<strong>

Percy would be a funny case. He was the one guy that rejected me.

I like him, that's for sure. He was so hot, so good-looking. I dumped my boyfriend for him.

But then he REJECTED ME.

Argh, Annabeth isn't even that pretty. I have no idea what he sees in her.

Well, Michelle told me that Percy was planning to join the swim team.

I wondered what he looks like shirtless. -giggles-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay, to make my life easier, I made Nico the same age as Thalia and Annabeth. Plz review :) **

**My sense of humor isn't so great, it's crap compared to Percy's.**

**I really, really hate Rick Riordan right now. He left a FREAKIN' cliffy in the Son of Neptune -.-**

**Well, gimme some ideas plz. Thx ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I learned my lesson today. _Never_ let a son of Hades drink coffee.

I used to miss the Mythomagic Nico, but now I was seriously regretting it. He was getting distracted by everything, whether it was the hot dog man or pidgeons. Some people looked at me funny, like _Why in Hades' name are you letting your little brother run around like that? _

To avoid as much embarrassment as possible, I lugged him home.

"Why can't we get some hot dogs?" Nico whined, as I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"'Cause Mrs. 'O Leary would probably eat it." I muttered.

I dragged him into the elevator. There, I thought that we were safe. But _nooo_, Nico just had to press every single button in the elevator. Which was a bad thing, since we lived on the 8th floor. Just perfect.

Then he pressed the fire alarm button.

BRRINGG. BRRING. BRR-

"NICO, YOU IDIOT." I yelled.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, we left the superintendent's office. I blamed it all on Nico. The superintendent wasn't too happy. He had to call off the firetrucks that were coming. Then, I got lectured by the firefighter squad. They were telling me how "it was no joke to be playing around with-" Oh sure. I blew up Mt. Saint Helens and you don't see them lecturing me about playing around in volcanoes.<p>

When I opened the door to our apartment, Nico immediately hugged my mom, who was baking cookies.

Then I saw that the cookies were black.

"MOM." I practically yelled. "Did you burn the cookies?"

My mom glanced at the plate full of black cookies. "Oh, no. These cookies were made specially for Nico."

"YAY," Nico cheered, grabbing one and stuffing it into his mouth.

I sniffed suspiciously at them. They smelled normal.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Percy, they're perfectly safe. I didn't burn them."

"Then why are they black?" I demanded, poking one with a fork.

"Oh, well, I suspected that Nico might be coming, so since he loved the color black, I decided to add black food coloring to them." She explained.

Who knew that there was such thing as black food coloring. I would say that the easiest way would be to just let them burn. Still, I picked one up, and ate it. It tasted normal, I guess. But I still preferred blue.

When the plate of cookies was demolished, Nico lounged on the sofa, flipping through channels faster than you can say Mythomagic.

"Um, Nico? Shouldn't you be heading home now?" I asked.

"Nope."

"...then where exactly are you staying..."

"Here."

"WHAT?"

And my mom just had to barge in. "Of course you can stay, sweetie."

Oh my gods, I was going to have to put up with Happy Nico for a whole entire night. And my mom always brews coffee in the morning. Oh crap, I'm dead.

"But where is he gonna sleep?" I whined.

My bed isn't those king-sized ones that you see on those Sleepy's commercials. Those things were annoying. I could be like about to wake up, and I'd hear, _Sleepy's, for the rest of your lifeeee. _In fact, my bed could hardly fit me. I AM a growing boy. And there was no way that I was going to sleep with a hyperactive Nico.

"Oh, Nico can sleep in your bed. And you can sleep on the floor. Or the sofa. It's your choice." My mom answered.

I was actually looking forwards to a good-night's sleep. Say good bye to that.

"But Moommm," I persisted.

"Or, you can sleep with Nico."

"Why can't Nico just sleep on the floor? I want my bed back."

My mom looked sternly at me. Great, Nico's got her on his side. My own mother wasn't even letting me have my own bed. I gave up.

* * *

><p>Paul finally came home. I always wondered why teachers stay so long at school, even after the all of the students left.<p>

"Hi, Nico," was the first thing he said when he got home.

Oh yay, I was being rejected by my step-dad.

When we sat down for dinner, Paul was talking about stuff that I didn't bother to pay attention to.

"Percy." He said.

"Yeah?"

His eyes twinkled. "I think you just might have scared your Greek teacher out of his wits."

I looked up. "How did you know?"

"Oh, just some rumors going around about four kids who can't read English but are completely fluent in Greek."

"Um, we might've been showing off a bit," I admitted.

"A little?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"Okay, fine, a lot."

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of brewing coffee. Sleepily, I walked out to the kitchen.<p>

"What in Hades' name is going on?" I muttered.

Nico turned around, wearing an apron that covered his feet. On the apron, in bright red letters the color of Apollo's cows, was the words: I'M A COOK! (No, you're not, I thought) "Making coffee!"

"Where's Mom?"

"She left."

"Where's Paul?"

"He left."

"So I'm stuck with you.." I realized.

"Yup," Nico answered cheerfully.

I glanced at the overflowing kettle of coffee. I never trust myself with the stove because I'm pretty sure that I'll end up burning down the kitchen, but I had enough common sense to know how to turn off the fire. I sighed. "Nico, go get ready for school, it's almost-" I checked the clock. _8:16. _"We're going to be LATE!"

I ran back to my room and pulled on a random shirt and jeans. Shoving my feet into my beat-up, once-covered-in-monster-drool Nikes, I started yelling at Nico again.

"What?" He asked, coming out of the bathroom combing his hair. Oh gods, that boy actually combs his hair. I don't believe that I ever touched a comb in my entire lifetime.

I stared at the comb. "Whose comb is that?"

"I dunno."

"Well, HURRY UP!" I said irritatingly.

And that's how we pretty much got to school right when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Jackson. Mr. di Angelo. I expect you to be punctual tomorrow." The homeroom teacher said sternly.<p>

"Yes sir," I muttered, heading to my seat.

"But, teacher," Nico whined, "we were on time. The bell rang when we got to school."

Oh, Nico, why won't you ever _shut up_? Now you're getting us into even more trouble. And the bell saved our life, again. Nico dashed out of the room before the teacher could say anything having to do with detention.

My back slumped as I walked, Annabeth caught up to me. "Hey, what exactly did you feed Nico last night?"

I groaned. "Coffee."

She laughed as we walked towards English. I was feeling kind of mad at Paul for ditching me with Nico, but you can't really stay mad him for long since he respected us half-bloods, unlike the other teachers who treated us like idiots. I mean like, we saved their butts a month ago, and _that's_ how they treat us like? Gods.

Annabeth always described me as impulsive. Well, maybe I was.

So today, when we walked into History class, there was a new teacher. The first thing that popped into my mind as I sat down was _MONSTER. _I learned from first-hand experience that if you suddenly get a new teacher, it's a 99% chance that they're a monster. I've been almost killed too many times for that.

So I uncapped Riptide, as Annabeth called, "Percy, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

I swung Riptide through her, but it passed through her. Oops.

I must have looked like an idiot to the mortals, swinging a pen at the teacher because they started snickering as my friends rolled their eyes at me.

"Mr. Jackson. Why are you out of your seat?" The history teacher asked.

She looked a lot like Mrs. Dodds. Old, wrinkly face, tiny eyes, you get the idea.

"Sorry," I muttered, walking back to my seat sheepishly.

The old lady walked around, tapping a rulerstick on the floor (I don't get why they have rulersticks in every classroom. You only need rulers for math). "I am the substitute teacher," she said, glaring at me, "for your History teacher who called in sick."

This was going to be one long History class.

* * *

><p>My stomach was grumbling. And it was finally time for lunch.<p>

Today, we had some kind of meat and noodle combo. At least, that's what they called it on the lunch menu. To me, it looked like crap that I'm not going to try to describe. I sat down next to Annabeth, with Nico and Thalia sitting across from us. They were into some heated argument on why thunderbolts were more useful than a mini-army of the dead.

Right when Nico said, "Thunderbolts are only used to power ancient TVs," a group of the last people I wanted to see sat down at our table.

Annabeth cringed, I flinched. Meanwhile, pretty much everyone else in the cafeteria were looking jealously at us, these were the popular kids that sat down.

Awkward silence.

Until Olivia said, "Hi guys. I hope you don't mind us sitting here."

"Sure," Thalia muttered.

"So, Percy," Olivia turned towards me, "I heard that you were trying out for the swim team."

"Yeah," I answered coolly, picking at the noodle with the spork, which in case you were dumber than me by any chance, is a spoon with fork spikes. Perfect for killing evil lunch ladies (I'm saying this from experience).

"I bet you'll be the captain." She gushed.

_Whole load of crap,_ I thought. Anyone who knew me well enough knew not to put any responsibility on me. I can lead a whole army of demigods, but not a group of musclemen.

"Um, I guess." I answered simply.

Awkward silence commences again.

Then one of the girls started a conversation about some kind of new nail polish and I zoned out. I didn't really understand why they decided to sit with us. Last year, I was practically an outcast. And now, suddenly, so many girls wanted to be my friend. Oh wells. At least swim team try-outs are tomorrow. Today, I would have to sit through the Trivia club try-outs.

The bell rang.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we threw out the lunch trays, heading off to our next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

I should've known that Percy Jackson was a girl magnet (literally). I mean like, Aphrodite dammit, you got your happy love story, can't you just gimme a break? Apparently not, because now a whole bunch of girls wanted to be Percy's girlfriend and he was so oblivious to it.

I actually wanted a monster to come, so I could stab it over and over again and pretend that it was Olivia. I dislike popular girls. I could never get along with them.

I'm just really lucky that Percy wasn't a pervert like so many of the other boys I've met. I'm also really lucky that his fatal flaw is personal loyalty.

Olivia is seriously starting to piss me off. And so are _some other_ boys.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, when I saw the pile-up of emails in my inbox, I was like <em>I'm gonna die<em>. Well, thx for the reviews and emails, guys :] I'm just too freakin' lazy to copy-n'-paste every single one of your names and personally thank you. Sorry :/**

**Okay, I never really had much experience about how popular girls act since in our school, we don't have much of that. I've read some books about those stero-typical cheerleaders, but I thought that that'd be boring.**

**Gimme some...erm..suggestions? about Olivia I guess.**

**I love hyper Nico :D Well, this chapter was mostly focused on him, I guess.**

**This one was sorta rushed -.-**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**This is gonna be a disappointment for a lot of you...sorry.**

**I kinda lost inspiration for the furthergoing of the story: I don't even particularly enjoy reading stories about jealousy and stuff. Instead, I'm gonna rewrite it, with a different storyline and perhaps simply a bunch of oneshots.**

**Anyways, _gomen. _**

**I also got kinda disappointed at the other high school stories where the plot is pretty much the same thing. I dun wanna fit into "that category". I like to be different. I noticed that there was a sudden rise in "Annabeth goes to Goode" stories. I'm not claiming ownership to the idea; I actually got the idea from my disapproval at the lack of "Demigods&High School stories". It's just...you know.**

**Well, again, sorry.**


End file.
